Daxter II
by countrygirl27
Summary: What would happen if when Jak and Daxter first arrived in Haven City the Erol captured Daxter! Jak is still a mute. What will happen to Daxter. Chapter 4 is now posted.
1. The Big Day

Title: Daxter II

Author: Countrygirl27

Rating: T

Genre: Horror and Adventure

disclaimer:I do not own Jak and Daxter Naughty Dog owns them right now but the story is mine.

Summary: What would happen if when Jak and Daxter first arrived in Haven City and the KG captured Daxter! Jak is still a mute. and what will happen to Daxter! Read on my friends and find out what happens.

Authors Note: 2nd fanfiction Hope you like it and Please don't forget to Review. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jak and Daxter were at Samos hut reassembling the rift gate from their last adventure of defeating the evil Gol and Maia.<p>

"Today's the big day Jak I hope you are prepared . . . . . . . . . . . for whatever happens." Samos said as he climbed into the machine.

"I think I figured out most of this machine, it interacts somehow with that large Precusor ring, I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab" Keira said as she eyed the large precursor ring in front of them.

"Yeah easy for _you_ to say _we_ did all the heavy lifting" Daxter retorted.

Daxter eyed the a button on the machine and was about to touch when Samos noticed and yelled.

"_Daxter_ don't touch anything." Daxter backed away and sat down and pouted as Samos rambled on saying.

"Though the Precursors vanished long ago the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm."

"Or great good if you learn how to use them." Keira added.

"I have had some experiance in such things . . . I know you can make it work." Samos said.

Then Jak started to reach for a button on the machine and slowly pressed it.

Then a mini sphere thing popped out.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo" Daxter said as they examined the mini sphere.

"Interesting, it seems to be reading out some preset cordinates." Keira said.

All of Sudden the Sphere locked up and the Large Precusor Ring rose and floated in the air

"Wow look at that" Daxter said

Then a voice from the ring said.

"Finally, the last rift gate has been opened"

All of a sudden the sky darkened and bats flew out of the ring.

"Ahhhhh what are those things" Daxter said as he eyed the bats

"So this is how it Happened" Samos remarked.

The group looked up to find a giant black monster with three eyes staring at them.

"You cannot hide from me boy" it boomed.

"Do something Jak" Keira screamed

"What does this do, or or that do, how about that one, Everybody press all the buttons" Daxter paniced pointing at every button then Jak pushed the stick forward as they launched towards the monster and went right past it into the portal.

In the portal Keira asks

"What was that thing"

"Hang on Everyone" Samos yelled over the comotion

They all held on as Daxter screamed.

"YYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I want off this thing.!"

Just a few seconds later a bolt of lightning hit them and they were all blasted in different directions. As Samos bellowed.

"Find yourself Jak" as Jak rolled and dived to his landing.

* * *

><p>Jak arrived at his landing as he looked around him he saw a city but nothing close to Sandover village. He got up and rubbed his neck as he heard Daxter get up and say<p>

"Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever EVER touch any stupid Precusor crap." Daxter retorted as he threw down a metal rod.

Jak was still busy examining the city it was all dart and their were zoomers everywhere and a giant building at the top of the city that was most likely the castle. When he heard a faint cry for help behind him he instantly knew it was his best friend Daxter as he spun around to see him limp in the arms of a man in a Crimson colored uniform surrounded by guards covered in Crimson armor with guns in their hands.

"Let's move out boy's we got our prize" commanded the man in the Crimson uniform as he lifted his hand to signal to the others to follow.

Jak meanwhile was still standing there half dazed he couldn't just let them take Daxter. He wouldn't just stand there and watch his best buddy be carried away. He wouldn't go down without a fight!

He started running and then he took his first punch at the nearest Crimson Guard then he kicked at his head he fell to the ground and Jak finished him off with a stomp in the gut.

Jak looked at the other guards who now had guns out and were shooting at him he just barley avoided their gunfire as Jak jumped and did the splits in midair snapping off the last two Crimson Guards heads.

Now done with his work with the KG he looked around for Daxter but he was nowhere in sight then he ran around looking for him and finally spotted them getting on to a Crimson ship. Jak ran as fast as he could but he could not catch up to the ship before it took off and flew away. Jak stopped as he breathed heavily and watched as the ship flew to a castle high high above the the city.

I will find you and save you Dax I promise. Jak thought to himself as he headed to find some shelter, food, and help to save his best buddy.

* * *

><p>Well this is my second story so far and I have to say I am having a lot of trouble writing Jak as a mute with no Daxter. Anyways please review nice reviews please.<p> 


	2. Meeting the Underground

The next time Daxter woke up he was being held very tightly In a man's arms the man had a crimson Uniform and he looked like the Commander judging to all the Guards surrounding him. None took notice to Daxter when he looked around at everything.

Finally the commander took notice to him and squeezed him harder knocking the air out of Daxter and his smart ass reply was.

"Wow, maybe you could be a little more rude next time ya jackass." the commander just smirked and said.

"Don't worry rat because I will" these words just made him feel worse. He just got threw a portal to a whole new world and first thing he had to do was to get himself captured.

"Jak . . . please save me." Daxter mumbled under his breath so that none of the other people in the ship could hear him as he examined the city below that he most likely wouldn't see again for a very very long time.

* * *

><p>Jak wondered the streets for days looking for somebody anybody to help him but since he couldn't talk he found it very difficult to find help. He went on for a week wondering through the city he hadn't had any water, food, or shelter, not to mention any HELP for crying out loud. All he got when he tried to ask for help was KG trying to kill him. Tonight Jak stumbled into a dead end ally and found a corner to sleep in for the night.<p>

Nobody cared for anybody in this city it was just horrible if anybody was suffering nobody would take care for them and they would die it was awful and cruel none deserved to be treated this way. In other words this place was like Hell.

He couldn't do anything about it tonight so he settled down in the corner and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Jak peeked inside the door after a good search around he went into the room that Daxter was in he crept closer very carefully until he was face to face with him.<em>

_Jak looked around for the button to free the clamps holding his best friend to the metal chair with the deathly devices above him._

_"Dax are you there" Jak asked his friend._

_"J-jjjjjaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk" Daxter slurred back. Jak smiled back._

_"Yep buddy it's me. I'm going to get you out of here."_

_"Ok buddy" Daxter managed to say between breaths._

_Jak was taken by surprise when he felt a gun point on the back of his head as he narrowed his eyes down to see that Daxter wasn't in the metal chairs anymore but in the hands of the man he hated more than anything._

_"Errol let him go" Jak commanded his anger swelling up by the minute._

_"Oh and who is going to make me huh" came Errol's smart ass reply_

_"I will" Jak said as he ducked to avoid the shot that came from behind his head as he did a spin kick knocking all the KG off their feet. Jak took this moment to go save Daxter._

_He ran towards him when he stopped dead in his tracks._

_Errol was gone and Daxter was . . . . . . . . . Dead._

_""_

* * *

><p>Jak woke up with a start he was sweating rapidly. He took a couple deep breaths and laid back down. He had to find Daxter and fast if that was a dream of something that will happen in the future.<p>

Next thing he felt was a cold cloth on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes open to see a sexy blond haired woman taking care of him and a man with tattoos all over his face standing beside her watching his progress

The blond woman took first notice to him and nodded to the man beside her. The man came walking up to him and spoke.

_"_So I hear your out to join the fight for the city." the blondie interrupted him and said.

_"_Yeah my name is Tess and this is Torn." Tess said gestering up to Torn.

"But first you have to prove yourself. Go to the top of the ruined tower and steal the Baron's Banner. Bring it back to me then maybe We'll talk." Torn ordered as he expertly spun a dagger in the air and caught it at the hilt.

Jak nodded as he hopped on a zoomer and joined the traffic following the directions on the map Torn gave him to get to the ruined tower.

This was his chance to save Daxter he could work for Torn and eventually have enough weapons and experiance to save him. This was was what drove him. He would not fail Daxter.

Finally he made it to the door that led to the ruined tower. He waited for the door to open then he headed through as he punched to animals killing them. This was simple, piece of cake. He did this all the time in his last adventure of defeating the evil Gol and Maia.

Jak finally made it to the top after killing lots of animals and almost falling to his doom of course. Now the Baron's flag was right in front of him.

Smelling victory he walked up to the flag and plucked it out and stomping it back down and he was about to do a victory dance when the wall crumbled under him as he jumped and dived down with the flag and and he balanced on a rope down to his landing as the ruined tower crumbled to pieces behind him.

Torn had watched the entire thing.

Yeah, I guess your in" he said amazed at what just happened.

Jak got back as he hopped on a zoomer and drove off to the Underground hideout for his next mission.


	3. Doctors, Experiments, Torture

Daxter and the Krimzon Guards now entered the Palace of the the ruler of Haven City; Baron Praxis

Daxter was taken to a deep part of the castle to a room with a large metal table in the middle with restraints and deadly torture devices above it. Daxter gulped. He did not like the looks of things.

He was then strapped to a metal table with the restraints on it to hold down his little ottsel wrists and ankles so that he couldn't get out of them no matter how hard he tried.

Then Baron Praxis walked in followed by the commander Errol. Followed by even more Krimzon Guards. Daxter hated all of this silence so he thought of a good smartass sentence to break it and he said.

"Gee all of this for me. I must be pretty special."

"You are pretty special, rat." was the Baron's answer before the machine above Daxter activated and pointed a needle into him that started pumping dark eco.

Daxter started to feel very sluggish and was fighting for consciousness as he watched the commander who was apparently named Errol wave bye to him as he left then eventually consciousness left him as the experiments began.

* * *

><p>Jak finally made it back to the Underground hideout for his next mission.<p>

As he entered he saw Torn sitting behind a desk doing loads of paperwork and it looked like Torn just hated being behind a desk all day which in all fairness he most likely wouldn't want to be there either.

"So what's your name? I haven't learned it yet." Torn asked from behind the desk.

Jak tried to answer but no words came out usually Daxter or Keira covered for him but not this time. Tess was there when she noticed the the man could not talk.

"Torn, I, I don't think that man can speak." Tess said.

Torn had a nice long stare at Jak. How could this man not speak I mean he should've noticed by now. Right?

"Well ahh we might be able to get your voice repaired." Torn told him.

Jak couldn't believe it. He was going to get his voice, save Daxter, and best off all he had a job that he loved more than anything in the world. Jak's thought were interrupted by Torn speaking up and saying.

"But for a price of course." Torn said as he smirked.

Jak nodded he would be more than happy to do a job to get his voice back.

"You need to go to save Vin's pathetic hide out at the strip mine. We need him for to help get to the Baron so we can kick his ass."

Jak nodded.

"Oh and you might need this." Torn said as he slid a gun across the desk and Jak picked it up. It was a morph gun with two functions scatter mode which was a short range weapon and the blaster weapon that had laser targeting.

This was just getting better and better all the time. He hopped in the zoomer out back and went off to the strip mine.

He wondered what Daxter would think when he actually talked to him to the first time. Now that he thought about it he did talk in his dream didn't he?

There wasn't time to think about that right now he had to rescue someone. Jak arrived at the strip mine and headed inside as he took out his gun.

The Strip mine was swarming with Metal Heads no wonder this 'Vin' guy needed help.

Jak shot most of the metal heads with morph gun. The Entire time he thought about what his new voice was going to be like if he survived and what Daxter would think of it if he survived. And with these thoughts in his head he would survive.

Finally he made it to the other side that had a small metal building with a red button on the outside so Jak pressed the Button and as the doors opened he barely avoided getting shot as always.

Then the Blaster finally ran out of fire as the man who must be named 'Vin' said.

"Oh come on . . . . . Fire . . . Oh" Vin said as he put his hands down in defeat.

Jak took this moment to go in and help him. Vin just took one glance at Jak the screamed.

"Help Help Somebody Help" Vin headed for cover and took another glance at Jak and recognized that he was help.

"Are you here to save me?" Vin asked pointing to himself. Jak nodded

"Oh ahh you know I'm a bit jumpy these days" Vin says as he scratched the back of his head.

Jak raised an eyebrow and started to head out the door towards the warp gate.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Vin asked obviously confused. Jak just kept walking towards the warp gate and jumped through with Vin following behind with his pistol out and he backed up until he fell through.

Jak didn't stop to wait for Jak to get through the warp gate he just wanted to get back to the hideout so that he could get his reward.

He simply borrowed a vehicle from one of the citizens and hopped on and joined the traffic.

He couldn't wait to get back to the hideout. He had finally rescued Vin and he was on his way to get his voice.

Jak made it as he headed inside. Once inside the first thing he saw was Torn who nodded and said.

"He is waiting for you" Jak nodded back and went into the next room to see a doctor who motioned for Jak to lie down on the table. As much as Jak hated doctors, he wanted his voice back more.

Jak laid down on the bed as he saw the Docter try to put a needle into him. Jak abruply put his hand there to stop it.

"I have to put this needle in you so you will fall asleep so that I can start on your voice." The docter said calmly.

Jak nodded and laid back down as the needle was pricked into his bloodstream. Jak relaxed his mustles and closed his eyelids and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Getting down to Buisiness

Jak woke up feeling very sluggish and tired but he forced himself to get up and look around anyway. First thing he noticed was Torn, Tess and the Docter standing over him which was kinda creepy they were all watching him.

Jak groaned.

"Did it work" was all Jak managed to croak out before he passed out again of exhaustion.

"What happened Doc." Torn asked. None of them were expecting Jak to pass out because he had been sleeping for the past three days so that the Docter could work on his voice.

"Apperently he has not had a good nights rest for a week and a half then the surgery just made it ten times worse. Resulting in his body cells not being able handle the surgery that I have givin him." the Docter replied.

"Is there anything you can do?" Torn asked. He had paid a hell of a lot of money for this and he didn't want it to go to waste.

"Well judging how he croaked if I take immediate action I can still repair his voice but if you don't pay the cost his voice can never be repaired again. It's your choice."

The word _cost_ really got Torn's attention getting Jak's voice was already taking a hell of a lot of money.

"This guy better be happier than Hell that I am going to pay for his medical bill. Now get to work Doc."

The Docter nodded as Torn and Tess left the room. Torn to go do paperwork and Tess to go and spy on Krew.

"God Dammit how in the world am I going to pay this Damn medical bill." Torn swore as he put a hand on his forehead and his other hand picking up the pen as he started writing.

* * *

><p>Daxter woke up to pain. The pain of Dark Eco and it was way worse than when he fell into a pool of Dark Eco. Every day he would get his daily injections. First a chair that made it so he couldn't move a mustle as the machine would poke a tiny little needle into his neck that started to pump dark eco into his bloodstream. Next he was taken strait into a room that the dark eco electrocuted him. It was pure pain like being in the middle of a pool of dark eco. After that he was cruelly thrown into his cell to sleep for the night then the same process would repeat the next day. Daxter didn't even know why he was still alive. He shruged it off and settled down in a corner of his cell to sleep for the night.<p>

**What's Wrong?**

you

**Why Me?**

you are the source of all this pain

**But I am the one who is keeping you alive.**

you are?

**Yes. And I can also get rid of the people you hate the most.**

You mean Erol and the Baron

**Are they the people you hate the most.**

yes

**Then don't worry because we WILL get rid of them.**

Daxter slept that night thinking about his daily injections tomarrow from Erol and the Baron and how he would get rid of them.

* * *

><p>Jak woke up feeling new and refreshed. He started by trying out his new voice. It was deep and bold. Jak walked out to where Torn was doing his paperwork.<p>

"How long have I been asleep." Jak asked.

Jak's voice totally took Torn by surprise but he didn't get scared.

"So I ahh see you've wakened. You've been asleep for 3 weeks." Torn replied.

"THREE WEEKS!" Jak screamed.

"Yes and for your information I had to pay one hell of a medical bill for you and you better make it up to me." Torn replied.

"I will. But I have to ask you a favor." Jak said.

"Does it involve kicking the Baron's ass."

"It does. My buddy, Daxter has been imprisoned in his palace." Jak said explaining his purpose. Torn sighed and said.

"My guess is that your 'buddy' has been chosen for the Baron's dark warrior program."

"What do you mean?" Jak asked being very puzzled.

"He has most likely been pumped with tons of dark eco most people die of this program. Do you still want to try and rescue him?" Torn asked.

"Yes, . . I do." Jak decided.

"Alright, Your first mission for now is to make a illigal shipment to Krew he is an buissiness man who is very greedy. Oh and don't let the Krimzon partrols stop you."

Jak nodded and started to head for the door when he heard Torn speaking up behind him and saying.

"Oh by the way what was your name?"

"Jak"

"Oh well Jak, . . .get going."

Jak smirked and headed out the door for his next mission. He hopped on the zoomer parked outside and tried to join the traffic to avoid getting caught but it didn't work for long when the KG started firing at him.

"Aww Shit" Jak swore as he switched hover lanes and ran over lots of citizens and KG along the way while banging into buildings and walls. By the time Jak finally got to Krew's the engine was smoking and it looked as if one more hit would just destroy it. But luckily Jak made it all the way there without it blowing up. He parked the zoomer and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Well until next chappie REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
